It known that different types of light can have different biometric effects on the human body. For example, light may be used to treat the symptoms of Seasonal Affective Disorder (“SAD”). According to some theories, the effectiveness of light therapy in treating SAD may be linked to the fact that the light therapy makes up for lost sunlight exposure and resets the body's internal clock. In particular, light therapy may help reduce some symptoms of SAD, such as excessive sleepiness and fatigue. Similarly, light may be used in the treatment of non-seasonal depression, Sundown Syndrome, and other psychiatric disturbances, including major depressive disorder, bipolar disorder, and postpartum depression. As other examples, Circadian Rhythm Sleep Disorders (“CRSD”), including chronic CRSD, Delayed Sleep Phase Disorder (“DSPD”), and situational CRSD (e.g., associated with working a night shift or jet lag) may be treated with light. As a result, automated, efficient, and accurate ways to use light to improve a user's health and well-being may be desired.